Glycerolipids are essential for various hepatic functions including: the formation of very low density lipoprotein; proliferation and repair of cellular membranes; and the formation of biliary phospholipids. Elucidation of the factors which regulate hepatic glycerolipid biosynthesis may be of fundamental importance in understanding the pathogenesis of liver disease and toxin induced liver cell injury. These studies will attempt to: 1. determine if toxin dependent alterations in hepatocyte membrane structure and function are related to toxin induced changes in the formation and content of hepatic glycerolipids and 2. elucidate the mechanism(s) by which toxins influence hepatocellular glycerolipid biosynthesis and content. To achieve these goals we are determining the effects of various hepatotoxins on hepatic membrane structure and glycerolipid formation in intact animals, hepatocytes, hepatocyte monolayers and hepatic cellular fractions.